villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rowena MacLeod
Rowena MacLeod is an antagonist appearing in the CW horror action television series Supernatural. She is the main antagonist in Season 10, a supporting antagonist/anti-villain in Season 11, and a anti-hero in Seasons 12 and 13. She was portrayed by Ruth Connell. Biography Born in Scotland during the 17th century, Rowena was the daughter of a tanner and, according to a confession she made while bound to a witchcatcher, she was a "pale, scared little girl who smelled of filth and death". Rowena is the mother of Crowley (born Fergus Roderick MacLeod, 1661). Rowena has related two stories regarding how she became pregnant with Fergus. She first said that she had been with many men during a Winter Solstice orgy. The second tale she related was that Fergus' father had been a rich and already-married man. Rowena gave birth to Fergus upon a straw mat in 1661. The married man abandoned her almost immediately after the child's birth. This was a powerful moment for Rowena, who vowed never to be weak again. She became an abusive parent towards her son. For Fergus (now Crowley), there are no fond memories of their time together. Rowena claimed to be a "natural" witch and was born with the gift of magic (as opposed to harnessing the power of demons or learning it). Thus she was accepted into the Grand Coven, only to be dismissed by her superiors as a result of her violent and forceful use of magic. Later, Olivette revealed that her having a child with a non-witch also contributed to her expulsion. Sometime after, Rowena was pursued by an unknown party in a witch hunt (presumably the British Men of Letters) and was forced to flee her hometown and leave her eight year old child in a squalid workhouse. She attempted to seek out help from the Loughlin Family and learn druidic magic. However, they cruelly rejected her despite her pleas. Around this time, Rowena fled to Milan, Italy and was tutored by Letitia di Albioni. Rowena also encountered a Polish family who kindly took care of her. To repay their kindness, she cured the son, Oskar, of his terminal illness and even granted him immortality. Between this period and the present timeline, Rowena developed many powerful spells. She is immortal given her long life, but she can still be killed by natural means. Rowena created a demon killing spell in the 1800s that only she knows how to perform. Many of the spells that she uses are not easily withstood by humans, and cause them to die shortly after being affected. Even simple spells like the servitude spell eventually burn up the human victims, as do powerful ones such as the Attack Dog Spell. At some point close to the present day, Rowena was captured by the British Men of Letters. During her captivity, Arthur Ketch made a deal with Rowena where he would help her escape in exchange for a Resurrection Seal for himself. Rowena accepted the deal and cast the spell on Arthur who helped her escape as promised. Before her reappearance in the present day, Rowena was briefly mentioned by Crowley. He described his mother as "dabbling in witchcraft" and said that she taught him a few things. However, Crowley did not mention her name. Season 10 She first appears in the closing scene of "Soul Survivor," where she sits in a hotel room, quietly reading a book while two hotel employees are impaled on the ceiling above her. Rowena next appears in "Girls, Girls, Girls," where she enters Raul's Girls and uses a hex bag to kill a demon named Raul. She then convinces two young women to accompany her out of the club and takes them to a restaurant. There, Rowena reveals she is a witch and she was banished from her coven for her extreme uses of witchcraft. In the final act, Rowena has been captured by Crowley's demons, who bring her down to Hell and imprison her in a dungeon. When Crowley enters her cell to meet with her, Rowena begins mocking him. The episode ends with a stunned Crowley asking "Mother?". After catching up with Crowley, who still resented her for leaving him and mistreating him when he was a child, she eventually gains his trust. However, she starts plotting behind his back by framing Gerald, one of his subordinates, for being a traitor, which gets Gerald killed by Crowley. She also spies on Crowley as he goes to go meet with the Winchesters about the Mark of Cain and retrieving the First Blade. She then orders Guthrie, another one of Crowley's subordinates, to retrieve the First Blade. Afterwards, she then kills Guthrie and frames him, telling Crowley that he was betraying him. Katja, a witch and the member of the Grand Coven, travels from Europe to the United States, in pursuit of Rowena as ordered by her superiors in the Coven. Her hunt was thwarted by Sam and Dean Winchester when Dean incinerated her in her own flaming kiln, killing her. Rowena is present at the court and scorns a crossroad demon for demanding Crowley the credit which equals his work. She,then, suggests Crowley halve him and pin the bloody pieces to the wall of the court so that no one dares demand anything from Crowley anymore, thus not wasting the king's time, which Crowley complies.Rowena,later, reveals that Olivette , her rival and superior, the high priestess of the Grand Coven, has just resurfaced and implores Crowley to track down Olivette and coerce her to sanction her practice of magic once again on her behalf. Crowley reluctantly agrees but later, revokes the plan as he has some business with the Winchesters to exterminate Cain. Rowena is disappointed and chastises Crowley, telling him not to go but Crowley rebuffs. When Crowley returns distressed and crestfallen, double crossed by the Winchesters, Rowena is ready to leave but Crowley halts her. She berates him for being their puppet and lap dog and addresses him "their bitch". Rowena remains vexed with Crowley and vents her frustration by ruining the court and casting shocking spells to all those who interferes her ; she hexed one of the demons to spawn a rear face. She also rebukes Crowley for denying to help her and for choosing the Winchesters over his own blood. She taunts Crowley about his existence only because of her and again, spoils his palace by casting a spell. Crowley later captures Olivette, and brings her before Rowena, much to her joy. Rowena shackles Olivette and beats her. Olivette reveals she excommunicated Rowena for having a child with a non-witch and that the Grand Coven has already devastated and weakened dedicated to the Men of Letters. She mentions that the Winchesters are the only known Men of Letters. With the assumption that the Grand Coven from which she has been hiding for centuries and which she has been fearfully groveling until now is no longer powerful and authorized, she tortures Olivette and eventually, transforms her into a hamster. As part of her plan to defeat Dean, Rowena draws sigils and symbols in blood on her body, and appears on earth. She casts the Attack Dog Spell on a trio of teenagers, and uses them to attack Dean. When Dean successfully beats the teenagers without killing them, Rowena uses a Gaelic spell on Dean which was supposed to rip him apart, but did not since Dean bears the very powerful and ancient Mark of Cain. Dean spares her life for the sake of the hexed trio, as he knows that Rowena can only break the spells cast on them. Overwhelmed by the knowledge that even her mightiest spell cannot overpower Dean, she injures herself and reveals to Crowley that Dean attacked her in the hope of Crowley retaliating against Dean for his mother. However, Crowley ignores her, feeling unconvinced by her love for him, stating that the only reason she is clinging to him is he is being useful to her. Rowena then packs, and leaves her son's palace. After an encounter with the Styne Family where Sam appeared to destroy the Book of the Damned in a fire, he meets with Rowena in the hope that she can find a way to reverse the Mark of Cain, since she is a very powerful witch. With a smile, she discussed the terms of an agreement with him. Rowena stipulates that Sam has to kill Crowley in return for her decoding the book, to which Sam agrees. She mentions that an affiliate of the Grand Coven, a witch named Nadia, once wrote a codex which can help interpret the Book of the Damned. Nadia, however, was murdered by the Men of Letters, and her codex was plundered and hidden in a Werther Box which induces hallucinations and delusions to all those who attempt to open it. These illusions manipulate the victims to commit suicide, with 98 percent lethality. When Sam and Dean discover the whereabouts of the Werther Box, the former opens it which causes Dean to have hallucinations of purgatory, in which he kills a leviathan and confronts Benny. Benny was trying to persuade Dean into puncturing himself with a shattered glass bottle, killing himself. Meanwhile, Sam is saved from Suzie, who blames him for being responsible for her death by Rowena by using a spell, who, herself, is a hallucination induced by the Werther Box. Rowena and Sam confer how to open the Werther box in order to get Nadia's codex. Rowena uses a spell to reveal the letters etched on the box which read that only by spilling the Men of Letters' blood would the hallucinations cease, and allow the box to open. Sam cuts his arm, and spills his blood into the collection bowl on the box. It doesn't work, however, since more blood is needed. Being a hallucination that would bring about Sam's death, Rowena encourages Sam into spilling vast amounts of his blood and he almost kills himself by excessive blood loss, but Dean is freed from his hallucination by impaling Benny instead of himself. He seeks out Sam, and spills his blood with Sam, which deactivates the spell on the Werther box, and disperses Rowena. Having successfully opened the Werther box and retrieving Nadia's codex, Sam arranges a rendezvous with Rowena, and hands her the codex. As a precaution to make sure that Rowena neither goes back on her promise and abandons the search for a cure, Sam binds her with iron manacles and chains. Sam tells her to work on the codex and departs, leaving Rowena furious and enraged. Since Rowena has not found a cure for the mark, Sam argues with her for procrastinating in deciphering the Book of the Damned using Nadia's codex, to which Rowena replies that she is an, artist and needs time for interpreting the cure for Dean. She also states that her deciphering of the codex could be expedited if she could use magic, since Sam has her in iron shackles. Sam is desperate and demands why she is stalling but Rowena denies, saying that removing the Mark of Cain would insure her life, plus her willingness to have Crowley killed. In addition, Rowena mentions that Nadia also encrypted her own codex so that no one could ever decode it, to Sam's chagrin. When Sam goes to leave, Rowena asks him to go grocery shopping. He returns with Charlie, who is also there to help find a cure for the Mark, but Rowena is antagonistic toward Charlie, and tells Sam that she does not need an ancillary decoder. Sam retorts by revealing that Charlie wouldn't be her helper, as she would be subordinate to Charlie. Rowena is not impressed by Charlie's confidence in tech, as she has never heard of the school where Charlie learned this magic. Sam tells her that she will find the ancient spells and curses, while Charlie's tech will put it into context. When Castiel is counted in, Rowena is intrigued by him, and taunts that all their discreet and unwilling collaboration must be unbeknownst to Dean, who doesn't even know that Sam didn't destroy the book. Sam, Charlie, and Castiel make a mutual agreement on cooperating for Dean's sake. Rowena taunts Charlie and her laptop, and Castiel enters with his favorite snack as a human, pork rinds. Charlie asks Rowena about the nun who wrote the Book of the Damned, and Rowena replies that she was a hermit nun, Agnes, and that she was incinerated at the stake by the men of the church. Rowena mentions that her and Charlie are similar, but Rowena believes that Charlie has too much trust in the Winchesters. Charlie confesses that the Winchesters are like her brothers, but Rowena tells her that her loyalty would be her undoing. Because Rowena won't leave her alone, and even tried to talk her into witchcraft, Charlie tells Castiel that she has to leave for two hours, or even one, just to get away from Rowena. When Charlie and Rowena start arguing, Castiel calls Sam to let him know that Charlie wants to leave. Sam says it is too dangerous, however, so Castiel moves Rowena to another room, and chains her there. Rowena felt that Charlie was being the dramatic one, and believed that determining a cure would go faster if Charlie accepted her help. She also mentions that Crowley is her son, which surprised Castiel. Castiel leaves her, and finds out that Charlie has left for a motel, where she is later killed by Eldon Frankenstein. Following Charlie's death, Sam decides to end the work to remove the Mark and kill Rowena, but changes his mind once he receives an email from Charlie with how to crack the codex. Rowena confirms she can now remove the Mark, but demands that Sam kill Crowley before she will as she doesn't trust him to keep up his end of the deal otherwise. After Sam fails, he calls Rowena to tell her and give her Crowley's warning. While Rowena is left worried, she insists Sam keep trying. Following his failure to kill Crowley, Sam tries to threaten Rowena into helping with witch killing bullets. However, Rowena is unthreatened as Sam needs her to crack the Book and to cast the spell. She offers a new deal: her freedom and the codex in exchange for removing the Mark. Sam agrees and Rowena determines the ingredients needed for the spell which includes her sacrificing the person she loves most. Castiel is able to determine it is a young man named Oskar who's family had helped her hundreds of years before and she had grown so fond of she cured him of a terminal disease and made him immortal. Castiel summons Crowley who brings them the ingredients and Oskar. Rowena is happy to see Oskar despite her protests of loving no one and is horrified that she will have to kill him. However, she goes through with it and casts the spell to remove the Mark. She succeeds in removing the Mark, but unwittingly releases the Darkness at the same time. Rowena takes the opportunity to escape with the Book of the Damned and the codex, casting the Attack Dog Spell on Castiel so he will kill Crowley. Season 11 Rowena stands before a trio of witches in an abandoned warehouse, at her altar she declares that they shall be known as the "Mega Coven" to the confusion of the trio. When one witch questions why they would join her, Rowena tells them that the Grand Coven is obsolete and and falling apart. She tells them of how she compelled an angel to kill her son, the King of Hell. But one witch tells her, she made a deal with Crowley only the day before, she declares Rowena "delusional as ever." As the trio begins to leave, Rowena pulls out the Book of the Damned and performs an incineration spell, killing the trio of witches where they stood. At a restaurant, Rowena sits with two witches, pitching them to join her new Mega Coven and offering them power they could never get while in the Grand Coven. The witches appear to agree to join, when suddenly a demon possessed waiter attacks. One witch attempts to fend him off with a spell, but is too late and has her throat slit. Rowena makes her hasty retreat, using a spell to block her exit with furniture. Sometime later, Rowena comes out of a brick building, disguised in a blonde wig and speaking in an American accent, carrying her suitcases towards a yellow Taxi. She quickly realizes that the driver is actually Dean Winchester and sends him flying across the alley, pinning him to a wall. Before she can kill Dean, Sam appears from nowhere and places her in iron shackles. Back at the Bunker's dungeon, Dean is chaining Rowena to the chair while Sam is searching her luggage for the Book of the Damned, but is only able to find Nadya's Codex and Charlie's code breaker. When Sam goes to retrieve Cas, Dean threatens to call Crowley unless she helps them, Rowena eggs him on, telling him if she is dead, there will be no one to remove the curse from Castiel. A panicked Sam returns to the dungeon, telling Dean Cas has gone missing. The trio pile into the Impala and track Cas down using his phones GPS. Dean parks the Impala in the general vicinity of where Cas' GPS brought them, and tells Sam to take Rowena one way, while he looks another. When Dean tracks Castiel down, Rowena and Sam show up not long after as Castiel starts attacking Dean. With a gun to her head, with witch-killing bullets, Sam orders Rowena to remove the curse. Once done, Sam briefly takes his attention away from Rowena to place her back in shackles, but Rowena is able to use the momentary lapse to her advantage and uses a spell to send Sam's gun flying across the room, along with Sam. Before either Winchester can do anything, Rowena traps them behind a cage and makes her escape. A hooded and shackled Rowena is brought before Crowley and the Winchesters. She surmises they want her help to deal with the force that was released when the Mark of Cain was removed. Dean tells her everyone in the room holds a piece of the puzzle to stop the Darkness, Rowena is then filled in on Amara being God's sister, and is shocked at learning the truth, as back her day people would be burned at the stake for merely suggesting God had a sister. Knowing that her decoding the Book of the Damned is pivotal to their plan, she wants to know would be in it for her, to which Crowley agrees to call off his assassins, until the next time she crosses him. She asks what is in the Cage that is so important, when they tell her Lucifer, Rowena elated at the prospect of meeting the "Dark Prince." With everyone in agreement, Rowena is taken to the Bunker, where she is given Nadya's Codex and Charlie's code breaker. After some studying, Rowena finds the spell necessary to communicate with Lucifer without opening the Cage, and along with Sam and Crowley journey's to Hell to perform the spell. Crowley leads the trio to "limbo," a desolate area in the furthest reaches of Hell. There Rowena paints warding sigils around a cage, and performs the first part of the spell which activates the warding sigils, as a ring of holy fire surrounds the cage. The second part of the spell causes the flames to rise high above, once they die down a figure appears in the shadows with glowing red eyes, Lucifer. As Rowena and Crowley watch Sam's conversation with Lucifer from a distance, Rowena becomes enamored by the fallen angel. Eventually, the illuminated spell-work on the cage begins to fade and the fire around the cage begins dying. Crowley looks startled, but Rowena looks intrigued. As Crowley questions why the warding failed, Rowena simply tells him to follow her, and leads him away. During a recurring nightmare, in which she is experience Christmas morning with a child-like Crowley, the dream is suddenly interrupt by Santa Claus kicking the door down and impaling Crowley with a candy cane, when Rowena asks who he is because he is a new element in the dream, Santa pulls down his beard and reveals himself as Lucifer, causing joy to fall on Rowena. After Sam is transported into the Cage, Rowena and Crowley have absconded to another room. While Rowena sits at a table, Crowley begins to choke her telling her she betrayed him in his kingdom. But she tells it's not his kingdom, it's Lucifer's and she is also his. Crowley questions how long she has been working for Lucifer, she tells him not long and Lucifer came to her in a dream. Telling him her allowing Crowley to capture her was all apart of Lucifer's plan. She tells Crowley that once Lucifer defeats the Darkness, he will ascend to Heaven and take the throne with her by his side as his queen. While Crowley and Rowena are about to have tea, Crowley excuses himself, but unbeknownst to him Rowena slips a hex bag in his pocket, allowing her to eavesdrop on his conversation with Dean Winchester. She reveals this fact to Crowley when he returns to her, but Crowley turns it around on Rowena, telling her he drugged her tea, causing Rowena to double over in a coughing fit, allowing Dean to place a witch catcher around her neck. Furious, Rowena demands Crowley remove the collar from her neck, he tells her would, if not for the fact that the collar allows him to control her, and proves this point by forcing Rowena to hop on one leg, which she does, much to her chagrin. With Rowena in their control, Dean and Crowley force her to perform a spellto send Lucifer back to the Cage, with the caveat that the spell will only work as long as Lucifer doesn't take a vessel to anchor himself. Rowena performs the spell and is seemingly successful, when Lucifer disappears in blinding white light. With everyone regrouped, Crowley declares the team-up a "trainwreck" and over, when Sam questions what to do with Rowena, Crowley tells him she is staying with him in Hell. With everyone taking their leave from Hell, Crowley sits in front of a fireplace and has Rowena massage his temples. During this time, he asks his mother why she hates him. Rowena goes on to tell him about her life before magic and how his father abandoned them after his birth and with tears in her eyes, that if she didn't hate him, she would love him and love is a weakness. Unexpectedly, Castiel appears in the doorway. However, Castiel soon reveals himself to actually be Lucifer, who had gained consent from Castiel before Rowena finished the spell. As Crowley tries to flee, Lucifer flings him to the wall and approaches Rowena. He removes the witch catcher from her neck and tells her she deserves a reward for her help in freeing. As he closes in seemingly to kiss Rowena, he asks her if anyone else is capable of opening the Cage. When Rowena tells her only she is capable, he snaps her neck, twisting it around her body. However, Rowena earlier cast a spell (which apparently can only work once), which revived her almost immediately after. She begins working with Amara to heal her from the combined angel smiting, but upon seeing what Amara intends to do, switches over to Sam, Dean, and Crowley, letting them know she is still alive, to reimprison Lucifer. When Lucifer tries to kill Amara and is captured, Rowena leaves. Later, Sam and Dean recruit Rowena, along with the angels and Crowley, to help reimprison Amara. Rowena is shocked to actually meet God, who she apologizes to for her actions over her entire life as the latter tells her that while he was rooting against her and her son, he states she is one of his guilty pleasures. She is flattered by his words as Crowley is disgusted by it. Later on, Rowena powered up by other witches and zaps Amara with lightning, but she turns the spell back on her, killing the other witches, though Rowena survives. Rowena spends the rest of the season with Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, and Chuck (God), anticipating the end of the world until she puts together a soul bomb inside Dean so he can kill Amara, though Amara reconciles with God before the bomb can be used. Season 12 Rowena decides to leave her life of magic and dealing with demons, until Crowley enlists her help in tracking down Lucifer. After they track him down, Rowena paralyzes him, but she and Crowley are unsuccessful in exorcising him from his new vessel. Crowley escapes, and Lucifer considers killing Rowena for good, but imprisons her instead. Lucifer tries to force Rowena to cast a spell to make Vince his permanent vessel. Instead Rowena casts a spell to speed up the decaying process of his vessel, and then banishes him to the bottom of the ocean before Castiel and Crowley arrive. Rowena tells them she won't help them track him down, but she will help them defeat him if they find him. In the episode "Lotus", Rowena will help Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley fight Lucifer.Rowena participates in the planning for defeating Lucifer and is skeptical about the idea of using the British Men of Letters hyperbolic pulse generator to exorcise Lucifer out of President Jefferson Rooney. The group is able to use Kelly Kline and Lucifer's child to lure him to their motel where Sam uses a sigil to dampen Lucifer's powers and then the generator to begin exorcising him. As the generator does its work, Dean signals Rowena who begins reciting the spell to send Lucifer back to his Cage. Finally, Lucifer is exorcised from Rooney and Rowena is able to reimprison him in the Cage. Afterwards, both Rowena and Crowley disappear before the Secret Service arrives after Castiel announces that Rooney is still alive. After Dean is cursed, Sam calls Rowena for help. Rowena, who is using her powers to cheat at poker, suggests that Sam find the witch who cast the curse and kill him. After finding the sigil used in the curse, Sam sends it to Rowena and notifies her that they have found the witch who cast the spell, but he is dead and Dean isn't getting better. Rowena joins the Winchesters and is intrigued by the memory-less Dean. Rowena then tells Sam that the spell is druidic magic belonging to the Loughlin Family. Rowena recognizes the dead witch as Gideon Loughlin and tells Sam that the only way to break the curse before Dean dies is to get her the Black Grimoire. Instead of taking Rowena with him, Sam leaves her to watch over Dean until he can get the Loughlins' to give him the reversal spell. While waiting, Rowena explains her current motives to Dean, knowing he won't remember it. The two then listen over the phone as Catriona and Boyd Loughlin capture Sam. Following Sam's capture, Rowena locates the Impala and uses it to reach the Loughlin house. Rowena leaves an unconscious Dean in the car with a note explaining the current situation, another note to stay and notes in the weapons locker directing him to his gun and the witch-killing bullets. In the house, Rowena confronts Catriona who recognizes Rowena and taunts her about their past. Rowena and Catriona engage in battle, but Rowena is no match for the other witch who prepares to kill Rowena with a shard of glass. Before she can, Dean interrupts and kills Catriona and Boyd with witch-killing bullets. Rowena is then able to use the Black Grimoire to break the curse and save Dean's life. The next day, Rowena departs in a cab, but not before Sam makes her give him the Black Grimoire. Sam promises that the Winchesters owe Rowena "a small one" for her help however. Rowena is summoned by Sam and Dean to help them once again. Rowena does not wish to participate in anything the brothers have installed for her, but they insist and offer her something she really wants in exchange. The brothers ask her to locate someone important, and when Rowena inquires the identity of said person, they reveal to her that it's her grandson, Gavin. The trio go to meet Gavin at a bus stop. Gavin initially believes his father is sick, but the brothers tell him they lied and proceed to introduce him to his grandmother Rowena. Gavin is needed in order to investigate the wreckage of The Star, a trading ship he was supposed to be on but due to Abaddon's intervention, he ended up in the present timeline. When Gavin discovers that his fiancé had boarded the ship and suffered brutal assaults from the crewmen which were encouraged by the ship's teacher, he decided to travel back in time to protect her to ensure she does not become a vengeful spirit. Rowena agreed with Gavin's decision, and stops Crowley from interfering when he tries to prevent Gavin from going back in time, and to his death. She also modifies the Blood Sigil spell slightly so that it can be used to return Gavin to his own time. In the aftermath, Rowena admits that she saw Gavin as "a lovely boy", but she accepted his death because it would teach Crowley the pain and agony she suffered when she was forced to kill Oskar, a child she loved more than her own son. Sometime later, Lucifer breaks free of Crowley's captivity and kills Rowena, burning her body to prevent her return. Season 13 While Rowena was killed by the Archangel, it is revealed Lucifer's efforts to stop her resurrection was for naught as she came back and greeted Sam and Dean. She told them her return took a while because she had to heal the damage done by Lucifer, Rowena promised to help them retrieve the book of grimore from a pair of witch siblings before she asked about her son. She was then informed that he was dead and she appeared to be genuinely upset even disregarding that he killed himself to protect them and trap Lucifer. She explained that her reason for being angry was that Crowley was her only child and she'd rather have a son that hated her than a dead hero. Rowena voiced her beliefs that Lucifer would return as he always does. Trivia *Though considered the main villain of Season 10, Rowena is not the main threat (which is the Mark of Cain), but rather the most prominent villain of the season. Aside from manipulating Crowley and being forced to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean, she hardly plays a major role. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Muses Category:Extremists Category:Heretics Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Non-Action Category:Imprisoned Category:Parents Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Spy Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Anti-Villain Category:Revived Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Dark Fantasy Villains